elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Tower (Quest)
Crystal Tower is the sixth main quest of . In this quest, the Champion finds the fifth piece of the Staff of Chaos. Quick walkthrough *Travel to the Crystal Tower. *Obtain the Fifth Piece of the Staff of Chaos in the Fourth Level of the dungeon. Walkthrough Crystal Tower As mentioned previously, the Crystal Tower consists of four levels, each of which is considerably unique. These levels are not large; in fact, they are not any greater in size than the initial Prison where the Eternal Champion starts their quest. First level The First Level is simple to pass—upon entering, the door to the Second Level will be nearly exactly to the north of the entrance. While making the way to the Second Level among the white walls of Crystal Tower, the enemies of this first area will be trolls. In addition to their respectable strength, these creatures have the ability to regenerate health without using magic. Trolls will always heal their wounds and attack again. It is not necessary to explore the east area of the First Level to complete the quest. Second level The Second Level is more complicated. In this area the demonic creatures Homonculi will start to appear. Against these beings, the Resist Shock effect will be greatly useful. Upon entering this area, the Eternal Champion will be standing in a long corridor. The door to the Third Level stands exactly to the east of the entrance, and the fastest way to reach it is to go right on the corridor, then go right again, enter another corridor, enter the first door in sign, and again enter the door on the other side of the room. Then, go on the left and follow the way up to north without going back. However, if the Eternal Champion possess the spell Passwall, it is possible to break the slender wall which divides the corridor and the door to the Third Level. Third level The Third Level is unique, and perhaps one of the most interesting areas in the Main Quest as a whole. This level is a bestiary which includes many creatures and information about them. The Bestiary contains rats, wolves and their snowy variant, Hell Hounds, Homonculi, the three elemental Golems, Trolls, and one Fire Daemon—however, they are locked in cages and fighting is unnecessary, with the exception of the Trolls and the Fire Daemon. The door to the Fourth Level is directly south of the entrance, but to reach it, the Eternal Champion is required to find the Diamond Key. The key can be looted from a random troll defeated on the same level. Alternatively, it can be found on the west-most cage, which is connected to the underground passages. Use these subterranean corridors to reach the cage and take the key. It should be noted, however, that trolls will appear in the corridors. Before going to the last area, it is possible to fight and collect experience points from some of the most dangerous creatures who appear in the Main Quest: there are three Medusas (40000 points) on the south corridor and one Iron Golem (25000 points) on the large room located to the northwest. The entrance to the Fourth Level is located on the southeast room, which is surrounded by unbreakable walls, but the door which opens the room can be unlocked using the Diamond Key. A Fire Daemon, one of the strongest creatures in Crystal Tower and in the game, will be guarding the entrance. It uses fireballs to attack from long range and at close range attacks using a pickaxe. After defeating the creature, the Eternal Champion can enter the fourth and final area. Fourth level The Fourth Level does not require as much caution as the previous levels, as the only enemies encountered in this levels are Snow Wolves, Ice Golems, and Wraiths. The Fifth Piece of the Staff of Chaos remains on a large room surrounded by unbreakable walls which occupy the southwest space of the Level, and the only door to this room is locked by a riddle. There is a Steel Key on a little room close the entrance; while this key is not the only way to reach the piece of the Staff of Chaos, it will unlock a faster way to do so. Upon reaching the door to the room where the Fifth Piece remains, a riddle will be given to gain access: ;Riddle "To enter within, thou must find, The meaning of this passage... In a marble hall as white as milk, Lined with skin as soft as silk, Within a fountain crystal clear, A golden apple, doth appear, No doors there are to this stronghold Yet thieves break in to steal the gold... What is thy answer?" The answer is "Egg." The door will open, however upon approaching the Fifth Piece, two Wraiths will appear. After taking the Staff's Piece, the Eternal Champion must then get out of the Crystal Tower. Ambush After obtaining the Fifth Piece of the Staff of Chaos, Jagar Tharn will ambush the Eternal Champion again, sending his servants to recover the conquered pieces of the Staff. Trivia *The "Mad God" is probably an early reference to the Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of madness. nl:De Kristallen Toren